The present invention relates to a revolving cutting press with a rotatable tool. More particularly, it relates to a revolving cutting press which has at least one revolving plate provided in its peripheral region with a plurality of complete tool sets, a drive for driving the revolving plate about an axis, and at least one tool set rotatable about an axis extending substantially perpendicular to the plane of the revolving plate.
Revolving cutting presses of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. During the production of punched parts by means of revolving cutting presses, tools profiled in the peripheral region are frequently used. They are received in the revolving plate rotatably about their longitudinal axes and are controllable in their angular position. Such revolving cutting press is disclosed for example in the German Document DE 3,441,530 A1. It is characteristic for this revolving cutting press that for driving the tools about their longitudinal axes at least a special motor drive is required. Such a drive is arranged in the peripheral region of the revolving plate and can be coupled with individual tool sets. For transferring a predetermined tool set to its working position which includes a rotation of the revolving plate to the respective punching position and a rotation of the tool set about its longitudinal axis to a predetermined angular position, the revolving plate is first transferred by actuation of its drive to the punching position and fixed with special arresting devices. Then, the drive associated with the rotation of the tool about its longitudinal axis is coupled with a respective tool, and the tool is transferred to the desired angular position. For specific positioning of the tools relative to their longitudinal axes, in other words for specific angular adjustment of the tools, the tool sets prior to a plate rotation must be either arrested in their last rotary angular position so that, starting from a predetermined, supplied rotary angular position the rotation required for reaching a new rotary angular position is achieved. Or, before each change of the rotary angular position, first the exact zero position of the respective tool set must be adjusted to arrive at a new angular position from this zero position.
These known revolving cutting presses are relatively complicated with respect to their drive and control expenses for the system of the revolving plates and rotatable tools. Moreover, depending on the coupling of the special drive associated with rotation of the tool sets about their longitudinal axes, the synchronization of the rotary angular positions of upper and lower tool for avoiding the angular errors and tool damages must be thoroughly monitored. Furthermore, the coupling of a further drive in many cases causes additional inaccuracies.